


i'll let you read over my shoulder

by andsoiaccidentally



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, so sweet and fluffy it's practically candyfloss, this is so gross i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsoiaccidentally/pseuds/andsoiaccidentally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jake surprises amy for their six month anniversary and she returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll let you read over my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay, so this is my first jake x amy fic. i'm pretty sure this has been done but i haven't seen it yet so i just wrote this. the characterisation is probably (definitely) a bit off, sorry.
> 
> the title comes from the song 'punchlines' by molotov jukebox because apparently all my fic titles are going to be their lyrics.
> 
> thanks to kara for beta-ing this even after i sent her very caps-locky texts in the middle of the night.
> 
> enjoy!

“Where are we going?” Amy asks after Jake makes her wait on the sidewalk, at least ten feet away, whilst he gives instructions to the cab driver. She’s holding his hand in the back seat as they make their painstakingly slow way through the Brooklyn traffic. 

He grins mischievously and she tries (and fails) not to feel a small pang of panic. “It’s a surprise.” 

“Oh no...” She drags out the last vowel, an indicator of her dismay. “Your surprises are always terrible.”

“Well, not this one.” He sounds so sure of himself when he speaks that he sparks her curiosity. Still, she refuses to give herself away.  
“Sure.” 

“I am actually.” It wasn’t a question but his answer is cocky, confident and only vaguely reassuring.

“Alright, I guess I trust you.” If you had asked her eight months ago Amy Santiago would have told you that she didn’t trust Jake Peralta with anything. And it would have only been half a lie. Jake Peralta was a natural disaster, even when his intentions were good. But the very same chaotic being is sitting next to her now, tracing lazy patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb. She still isn’t accustomed to disorganisation but she has begun to find Jake comforting recently; he’s like home. 

The journey is passed like this, with their fingers intertwined, with Jake making silly observations about the sights they pass and Amy rolling her eyes at him. She’s disappointed when they have to get out of the car, but only for a moment.

Jake had been doing such a great job at distracting her on the way over that she hadn’t even realised they’d pulled up in front of New York Public Library.

“Jake?” She half whispers.

“Yeah, babe?”

“What are we doing outside the library at nine p.m?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” And with that, he grabs her hand and pulls her towards the doors.

The bespectacled woman at the front desk raises her greying head to observe the two of them as they walk in. Jake clutches Amy’s arm and whispers something about the librarian knowing he doesn’t belong there into her hair. She laughs. He approaches the woman nervously, letting go of Amy’s hand and leaving her a few steps behind.

“Uh, hi. We’re here as V.I.Ps for the night.” _V.I.Ps. For the night._ Amy’s mind is buzzing.

“Name, please.” The woman says curtly. 

“Jake Peralta.”

“Ah yes,” her stern visage softens a little, “I believe Tom mentioned you. Someone will be here shortly to collect you.”

Someone is a slightly eccentric yet sharply dressed twenty-something, who shows then around the library with the same amount of enthusiasm Charles shows talking about food. Amy doesn’t stop beaming throughout the tour and by the end she’s practically swinging on Jake’s arm.

“Who’s Tom?” She asks as soon as she has recovered enough from her initial excitement.

“Just some guy I know who owed me a favour.”

“You can’t lie to me, Jake.” After an eight year long partnership and a six month long relationship she can read his body language easily.

“Fine, will you let it go if I tell you that I _cannot_ tell you, else I will probably die?”

_Rosa_ , Amy realises, but she doesn’t press her boyfriend for any further details.

There’s a couch tucked away in a corner somewhere and they settle down on it. Amy curls her feet up under her whilst Jake produces a blanket from his rucksack and tucks it over them both. It’s got a howling wolf emblazoned on it so she presumes it must have once belonged to Gina. 

“So,” Jake begins, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him, “did I do good with the anniversary present?”

A smile lights up Amy’s face. “You did amazing.”

Jake grins at her, but the look in his eyes is what makes her heart start to pound against her ribcage. He turns his whole body towards her and she brings her face up to his, resting one hand on his neck as his lips meet hers.

“Jake?” Amy mumbles once the kiss has been broken. His hands are still on her waist and their foreheads are resting just lightly against each other.

“Mhmmm?” He hums, lazily.

“I love you.”

This seems to snap him out of his daze and he pulls away from her, frowning.. “Wait, you do?”

“Of course I do!” 

“Wow, that’s such a relief. D’you know why? Because I love you too, Amy.” He’s babbling nervously but the way he’s looking at her is sure to make her implode any second now.

“Oh my god, for a moment there I thought you weren’t going to say it back.” She breathes.

“I’m sorry, babe, I just-“

She slots her fingers between his. “I know, it’s okay.” He doesn’t have to explain to her about Sophia, she knows the story, and, god, she also knows she’ll never break his heart like that.

“So,” Jake gestures to the library around them, “where do you want to start?”

Amy laughs. “I thought we could start by you showing me all of those fifteen books you’ve read.”


End file.
